


The New Santa

by Bootsrcool



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Angry Bernard, Angst, Lost love?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Bernard was not expecting this. He expected HIS Santa to come home. He was expecting to be greeted with a chaste kiss and then a party for finishing the job for the ear, the other elves ready to get back to it in the morning. He was ready to fall asleep looking at the smiling face he has been seeing every morning for the last century or so.He did not expect this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something my sinning and perverted mind came up with while watching The Santa Clause Movie tonight.

Bernard was not expecting this. He expected HIS Santa to come home. He was expecting to be greeted with a chaste kiss and then a party for finishing the job for the ear, the other elves ready to get back to it in the morning. He was ready to fall asleep looking at the smiling face he has been seeing every morning for the last century or so.

He did not expect this.

He did not expect this other Santa showing up, upsetting all the elves with his words that were like HIS Santas first day at the North Pole.

He also didn't expect Scott fucking Calvin to show up with his cutie kid. Of all the people to become Santa, it had to be a high end businessman with no beliefs in the magic of Christmas.

The arch elf quickly took the guy through the ropes, become snappy very quickly when all he got were deniles. Like he could leave as if there wouldn't be any consequences. not just to the North Pole and all it's inhabitants, but also every child in the world.

No, Bernard thought. This is going to be a long year.

 

And it was. He grieved with the other elves at the service they held in memory of another Santa past and gone. They all celebrated the life they had with the man. Then it was business as usual. Bernard had great pleasure in sending the List to the new guy in the spring. He rarely spied through the snow globe to check on the kid. sometimes when the poor guy was in trouble, he’d pop in for a quick visit, remaining invisible to help the kid out with bullies, or leaving something to distract him from his fighting parents and the stress of being a little kid whose dad is Santa.

When fall came around, Bernard had finally stopped looking over his shoulder for HIS Santa, coming to terms the man he loved was gone. By the time Thanksgiving flew by, Bernard had put on a cool expression, not letting anything bother him. The other elves had gotten the hint the first few weeks of the new year not to bring up the old guy around him, and he appreciated it, thought he was still sad by how quickly the others moved on. it's almost been a year, and he was still missing the guy terribly. 

“Though, I guess it might have something to do with me being his lover.” the elf mused to himself.

“What was that?” The tall elf looked down at Charlie with a half fake smile.

“Nothin’, Sport. Just talking to myself.”

 

The new guy’s first year was a success. He came back with rosy cheeks from the cold and a joyous smile. Later that night, Bernard was told by the guy that it was because of the smiles he had seen on so many children's faces when he accidentally woke them up. Bernard caught himself giving a genuine smile at that, quickly schooling it back into a fake one. The next few years went by like that, with minimum contact between the new guy and himself.

 

One year, five years after his Santa had passed on, he was cornered in one of the side rooms with toys packed inside them for the years Christmas. His Santa had used to come into these rooms at least fifty times a year to make sure everything was in order. Sometimes Bernard would be with him, sometimes he wouldn't. He had kept up the tradition in the old man's place, reminiscing on the past. He was not expecting company.

“Bernard? You doin’ ok?”

The elf jumped in surprise. Turning around, he stiffened at the sight in front of him. There was the man, Scott Calvin, with his concerned face looking at his tear stained one.

“I’m fine,” he replied, turning around and wiping away the tear tracks. His muscles tensed further when he sensed the fat man walking up behind him. Bernard closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to steady his nerves and emotions.

“Buddy, you're really not.”

“Don't you have a job to do right now? Maybe checking up on your kid? Last I saw, he had gotten detention for drawing some nasty stuff on the side of his math test.”

“I can deal with him later. Tomorrow.” Scott sighed. “Right now, I wanna talk to you.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Bernard snapped. He quickly took another breath before repeating. “What’s there to talk about.”

Scott paused before raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. Bernard stayed silent as the other man gathered his thoughts. Bernard wondered if he was going to be satisfied with a smidge of the truth, leaving him be for the rest of however long this santa lasts and a new one appears all over again. a loop that doesn't usually last more than a few centuries. His santa lasted the longest since he has been been born, a few millenia ago.

“You have been avoiding me.”

The statement was so blunt, Bernard wasn't sure he really heard it until he saw the serious expression on Scott's face from the corner of his eye. “Have I?”

The expression didn't change much, just got deeper. “You have. I’d like to know if I had done something wrong to upset you, or if it’s something I can help you with.”

Bernard could feel his face crumpling, a few tears escaping him. “There’s nothing anyone could do.” At the touch of his hand, Bernard jerked forwards, away from the touch. “Don't!”

He turned around to see the shocked look on the guys face. He was surprised to feel his own twisted up in a scowl and snarl, mouth partily open. He swiftly took a step back, closing his eyes and taking as many deep breathes as he wanted damnit. Once he was sure he had his shit under control and expression schooled, he opened his eyes.

“Sorry. Please don't touch me right now.” Scott nodded, also having taken a step back.

“I’m sorry for startling you. I’ll let you be.” Scott quickly left the room and Bernard was left to take control over his emotions again as new and old emotions bombarded him.

 

They didn't interact again until he woke up surrounded by the few elves that slept on this floor, and Scott's face staring down at him with panic on his face. the other elves quickly cleared out with the promise he would be fine, but Scott didn't leave. “I really think you should talk to someone.”

“Who?” Bernard scoffed. “Dr, Miller?”

“Ha ha! Like I would recommend him to anyone!! Anyone could listen better than him.”

“Even you?” Challenged the elf.

Scott eyed him. “If you want me to listen, I will.”

Bernard narrowed his eyes at the man and all the emotions just bubbled up and overflowed. “You killed him.”

“Wha-”

“You killed him you killed him you KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!! He was too old to still have bones left behind, let alone a body. You killed MY santa!! He was MINE!!”

Scott stared in slight horror and sadness as he looked on the tragic face below him. The man knew something was up that first day, besides the obvious, but he had never thought it was this. “You loved him.”

“Of course I loved him!! He was my everything!!!”

“I’m sorry.” Scott whispered, reaching out before thinking better of it, lowering his hand again. Bernard stared at the hand for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it.

“I’m sorry too. I-I understand it wasn't really your fault. Shit happens. I get it.” Bernard started playing with the fingers and Scott's other hand came up, hovering over the elfs shoulder. Bernard leaned into it, rejoicing in the contact after so long without it. Even for an eternal elf, five years without touch was a long time. The two stayed like that for a while, with Bernard’s breath getting slower, falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

When he woke up, Bernard was met with the sleeping face of Scott Calvin, current Santa Clause; and he smiled, feeling for the first time, he would be able to move on.

Maybe he could also find out where his relationship with the new Santa will go.

They do have eternity to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! For those of you waiting for new chapters for the HP/UT xover, ill get the next part out soon! Ill have all of Xmas day and xmas eve to work, hopefully.
> 
> Those of you waiting for Teen Wolf, thats ....a work in progress. i havent had much time for the fandom. I havent even seen any of season 6 sooo 0_o
> 
> And for those of you waiting ever so patiently for the StarWars fic........
> 
> Its on my to do list. probably sometime in January, if not sooner.
> 
> Gonna try and have a chapter out for everything for newyears as a belated xmas gift!!!!!!!!!!  
> Lover you all!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!


End file.
